A New Life
by Tsukimomo
Summary: Up until the age of thirteen, Mizu was teased by her fellow classmates. Howver, all that changed two members of the Akatsuki come along. [Rated T for language]


**A New Life**

**By Tsukimomo**

I was never one of the popular ones at the academy. My two best friends and I were known as the Randori Team for our crazy acts. But, whenever they weren't around, and none of my other friends were around, I got this strange urge to think about killing. Killing and nothing more.

I remember one time, for some strange reason our sensei had us play a game of hockey. That's pretty strange for a ninja academy. When everyone else started going inside, I was voluntarily helping this girl I didn't even like to put some of the things away. She decided to try and get me to take it all in for her by saying our sensei told me. I knew that was a lie but still it pissed me off. As I held the hockey stick in my hand, I had a sudden urge to want to beat her with the stick. I knew I would be expelled from the academy if I did so I left it.

My name is Mizu, by the way. I'm thirteen and still at the ninja academy. I've been there for almost eight years now and I still haven't reached genin level. I don't see why though. I'm even getting lessons that the other students don't do. I can pass the tests easily. But whenever I done them all, I'm told that I have to do another year. There is one good thing though. This year I'm in a class with children my own age. I'd hate to be in a class where there are kids younger than me.

As I sat on a lonely swing one day, I watched a group of ninja go by that looked slightly younger than me. One of them was being really noisy, but then was punched by a girl who told him to shut up. The other two ninja were being quiet, one was reading a book while the other just had his hands in his pocket. How I longed to be in a team like that.

My shoulder length blond hair began blowing in a slight breeze. Everyone else was lucky. I used to be jealous of people like them, but now when I see them, it makes me sadder.

It made me sadder, because I am already sad at home. When I was very young, my mother and farther had an argument, at the end my mother left and took me with her. At the moment, my mother is still a single parent with no job. She suddenly began wanting to write stories and try to get them published, but as soon as she wrote one, she wrote more. Around that time I was at the age where you like to play games a lot, but since I didn't have any friends then, I relied on my mother. But she was too busy writing stories to pay any attention to me, and I was left alone.

At one time I thought I was an emo. I was sick of my life and just wanted to die. One time, I pretended to be ill so I wouldn't have to go to the academy. During that day she decided to go up town and left me in the house alone. As soon as she left, I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. I pulled out every knife in the draw and tried to slit my wrist. Stupid mother had only bought blunt knifes so that didn't work well. I went up to the bathroom and tried to drown myself, but I was crying hard and so that was a failure. I noticed some tinfoil at the other end of my room. It was the kind that you would put cake mixture in then cook it. I folded it up so there was a sharp bit. I dug it into to my wrist and slowly moved it along it. I had done it. I couldn't carry on cos stupid wench (my mother) came through the front door. It was a small cut, but I had succeeded. And I was happy.

The next day I had to go to the academy again. I wore a sweater in order to cover my wrist. A lot of people asked me why I wasn't in the day before. I just told them I was sick.

At lunch, I decided to eat outside since it was a lovely day. My two friends, Daichi and Kikai came and sat next to me. Together we were the Randori Team. But I probably told you about that.

Daichi was short with long black hair and brown eyes. Since she was the oldest I always called her 'Daichi-sama' whenever I spoke about her. Kikai was like a sensei to me, so I always called her Kikai-sensei. She had medium length hair that was light brown, blue eyes and always wore a pair of glasses.

"Konnichiwa!" I said cheerfully to them.

"Konnichiwa," they said back.

"Ne, Mizu-chan?" said Kikai.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Why weren't you in yesterday?"

As they were my closest friends, I told them about how I had tried to kill myself. I even showed them my cut that had began healing over. They decided to try and cheer me up by saying they would treat me some ramen after class. As much as I wanted to spend time with my friends, I just wanted to get home. I had been stressed lately and needed rest.

As I walked home, a lad called Johno came over to me. He was never nice to me, and I hated him for it. He began saying things like I was a dosser, and how greasy my hair was. I couldn't controll my anger and I lashed out at him. I suddenly had a dark blue chakra aura around me and next thing I knew, Johno was dead. I had killed him.

What bothered me was that I didn't know what I did. How could I have killed someone so easy? And where did all my power come from?

Meanwhile, over at the Akatsuki base...

"I see, so the Juubi has been awakened, " Leader said "Deidara, Itachi, I want you to go get her."

"But what is another girl any use to us?" asked Itachi, sounding iritated.

"Don't you get it? All this time we have been after Kyubi, Juubi is stronger than Kyubi. If we can convince her to join us, we may have a chance of getting Naruto."

"That's genius, un" said Deidara.

"Now go!"

And now back to my life. I laid on my bed, wearing a loose yellow shirt and a pair of brown pants. I was tired, stressed and out of energy. I was still thinking about what happened today. Mother wasn't in, so I went looking around the house for any records that say that I am different than anyone else.

When I looked in the atic, I found a box with some things in. I read the headline for a newspaper. _'Juubi miracuasly sealed away inside a newborn baby.'_ The picture of the baby was me! Did that mean I had the Juubi inside of me?

"Well it looks like you figured it out for yourself," came a voice. I quickly turned around to see two men. (Itachi and Deidara)

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Deidara, and that is Itachi, yeah."

Itachi just gave a snall nod.

"What did you mean when you said I had figured it out for myself?"

"Well, you see," Deidara began. "You know that you possess the Juubi, yeah? And you know its a powerful demon. We are in an organization called the 'Akatsuki'. And our leader wants you to be our next member, un."

"There are usually only ten members but since Tobi went missing, Deidara, we need a new member," explained Itachi.

"Why is it that everyone blames me for Tobi's dissapearence!?"

"Becacuse you never liked him and he was your partner."

"Hehe, you guys sound awsome.And I can become a member?" I asked.

"Not a full one. But you can come on missions with us."

"And you get to be my partner," added Deidara.

Somehow, I knew that my life would completely change from that day and on.


End file.
